EP215
world of copy-pore-cats,nate and hailey VS juan and melany,an out-of-this-world otaku love (japanese:毛ピーキャッツ の世界,ケータと'イナホ VS'フアンとメラニー,この世界のオタク愛のうち.kea-pykattsu no sekai,keita to inaho VS fuan to merani,kono sekai no otaku ai no uchi) is the first episode of the yo-kai watch preboot (an in-between point between the world of pores timeline and the shadowside timeline) wich marks the debut of juan and melany and also the new rivalry between them and their anime counterparts plot nate and hailey try to buy a once-in-a-lifetime sailor cuties X space wars chrome,but two mysterious kids around their ages ruin their plans since they also wanted it,causing the chrome to break in half and,eventualy,both waifus to fight.after learning about who those kids were and what was their life purpose,nate and hailey decide to challenge them,eventually causing juan to reveal his yo-kai form,much to hailey's emotional shock.then a romance between juan and hailey begins and nate and melany will do everything they can to separate them,wich causes them to team up,but their plans fail,and eventually they fall in love with each other,much to USApyon's (real life version) anger. transcription *hailey starts jumping and humming busters 2 ending* haile: today i am going to animedo with nate,since i'm going to buy a very special chrome... nate: what do you mean, what the fuck is happening today *scratch sound* hailey: and I dare to call YOU my friend????? today is the day were the ultra rare platinum chrome,with jewels incrusted,from sailor cuties X space wars will be released,it's a once-in-a-lifetime event,and... nate: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand......... hailey: only that store has it,amazing,right? nate: suuuuuuuuuuuuuure (i don't know wtf is she talking about) *they both enter the store* hailey: *searching* if i was the rarest chrome ever,were should i be hiding???????????????? nate: you're not a rare chrome,you're a rare girl hailey: i'm not rare at all,there's tons of people like me nate: i haven't met any girl that likes anime or sci-fi besides you hailey: yes,you haven't met them,but they still exist,anyway nate: whatever,can you get this rare chrome so that we can leave hailey: it takes time,y'know,it's not like it's gonna appear right in front of...nevermind,here it is nate: then take it,pay for it,bing-bang-boom and we never enter here again,case solved hailey:ok...here...i...go nate:TAKE IT ALREADY,HAILEY ANNE THOMAS,MISSY!!!!! usapyon: this is the most boring thing ever hailey: ok,i'll do it,take it easy,guys,hmph *she grabs it,someone else grabs it at the same time* hailey and the other girl: got it...EH? nate: who are you? the other boy: wait,are you nathan adams,my name is juan manuel,i'm from colombia,i'm a great fan hailey: *with a depreciative tone* well,juan manuel kiddo,is your friend going to pay for this juan manuel: who.melany? nah,she has no money,or silver as colombians call it,* seductively looks at her* but,i do have money,i can afford it,i think hailey: no way,romeo juan manuel: yes way,julietta,how much would it be hailey: 1869495 yen juan manuel: no problem *akward look,sweaty* how much would that be in colombian pesos hailey: 50000000 pesos,if i recall correctly juan manuel: ah,see ya,missy melany: i wanted that,you broke it with fault hailey: we both broke it,and it's not with fault,it's accidentally nate: that kid was such a meanie,but the girl was beautiful usapyon: i reckon ya'r right,kiddo hailey: stop drooling,you two,we have to go nate and usapyon: but...melany is hailey: shut up usapyon: but,ya fell in love with that boy,didn't ya hailey: sh-shut up.idiots *blushes* usapyon: she be not good at fakin',it seems nate: you're right hailey:c'mon already,geez *a hearth shaped icon closes on her face* *scroll rolls by,indicating a new segment* nate: *looking at the computer* i wonder what's up with this copycats,they just popped out of nowhere *types yo-kai watch: rip-off starring juan manuel and melany nate: what the heck...world of pore's reboot? *summons koalanyan,world changes into the world of pores* hailey: nate,why did you did this nate:they live here,we'll now be able to see their true selves hailey: let me guess,we're gonna fight them nate: of course,they have to now the only yo-kai watch anime protagonists are you,hailey anne thomas and me,nathan adams hailey: what about katie,bear and eddie nate: i mean... the only watch helders hailey: what about jerry,your grandpa,your daugther,her friends,shin,etc nate: just shut up juan manuel: well well well,hello nate nate: hello juan,do you wanna play a game juan manuel: i'm not really into games,i'm most likely a kid that enjoys tv or websites melany: you could challenge ME,i'm great at football nate: i am great at football too,this will get interesting *juan manuel and hailey sit on a bench nearby* juan manuel: *nervous* so,what are your aspirations in life hailey: you know,anime,going to space,being the 4th sailor cutie,super-average things juan manuel: well.i dream becoming a scientist,creating a lot of sci-fi things,making my very own yo-kai watch,anyway,you said you wanted to be a sailor cutie,and,i don't blame you,you're actually such a cutie hailey: *blushes and giggles* eh...i mean,*gets mad* i know what you're doing,and it's not going to work with me juan manuel: c'mon hailey,i'm just trying to make up a conversation hailey: you're lying,you're such a pervert,you phaedophile juan manuel: pervert,phaedophile? but i'm just 1 year older than you...darn hailey: wait a second... HOW IN THE WORLD YOU KNOW MY AGE!!!!!!!!!! juan manuel: two words...wiki-pedia hailey: hmm,that seems fair *notices a ball approaching* juan,look out juan manuel: what do you *gets hit,dies* melany: sorry,i'm kinda strong at kicking usapyon: and at being smexy *wink wink* nate:wait,how will his yo-kai form look like melany: what's a yo-kai? when people die they go to heaven or hell,and God decides that golden Jay: yay,yay,yay... Gol-Den-Jay hailey and melany: so beautiful nate and usapyon: so fake golden jay: finaly,i can do this... *shots a lightning bolt at hailey* hailey *gets inspirited* i...love...you...golden jay golden jay: aw yeah,it's my time hailey (inspirited): may we hang out together golden jay: of course,my sailor cutie melany: frick you nate: don't be rude,being in love is part of life usapyon: i reckon nate be right,there be someone else to love ya melany: if you say so *circle closes on her* *scroll rolls by,indicating a new segment* melany (dressed up as an haileypyon's detective agency member): so,how did we got to this,first hailey was rude and tsundere-y towards juan manuel,but she is now suddenly in love with him nate: this is weird indeed,what could have caused this melany: i don't know,but we could be able to find it out together nate: let's do it,together to-get-her back into her senses usapyon: i reckon ya are bad at puns nate: shut up you texan otter usapyon: what be wrong with texas melany: calm down you crappy rabbit usapyon:cra...crappy? ye know how mean is he being,you should support me,you're my friend melany:no,i'm not usapyon:*gets mad* INVADER MODE *shoots randomly everywhere* nate: what is wrong with you melany: it was without fault,but i have an idea... *looks at usapyon* usapyon usapyon: what the hopping hop do you want melany: there's a boy i'm very in love with,he is at the park with your friend hailey usapyon: WHAT THE HOP *runs like a weirdo* *at the park* juan manuel: wow,this day has being awesome so far hailey (inspirited): i know,this is actually really nice usapyon: not for long juan manuel:(sarcastic) oh no,melany's boyfriend i'm so scared,we're gonna die,you're no threat for me hailey(inspirited): i'll protect you,my dear *usapyon punches her,and knocks her out* juan manuel: no,hailey,my sailor cutie,don't leave me hailey (normal): ah,where am i? juan manuel: do you... remember anything we did hailey: just barely,i never knew you were so romantic,i understimated you,we should hang out more often juan manuel: i know,we'd get along pretty well hailey (possesed by the devil): but... juan manuel: but? hailey (possesed by the devil): DON'T MESS WITH MY MIND AGAIN OR I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU *cute again* got it,dear juan manuel: i swear i wont usapyon: and...my work here is done *melany and nate randomly come to scene* melany: hi guys,nate is my new boyfriend nate: yeah,you guys inspired us to be together,what do you think usapyon: *gets over 9000 times madder than in emperor mode and shoots everywhere* juan manuel: did you two really needed to say that hailey: he'll be like this for a while,so just run *end credits* nate: it's recap time whisper: hey nate,who'd you meet today nate: let's see...GOLDEN JAY golden jay: no one can resist a yo-kai as awesome as me,golden jay,in a zap i can make any girl fall for me,or for others nate: your powers don't even work golden jay: how dare you *shoots him as proof* hailey and melany: sooooooo awesome *they begin to fight for nate* nate: save me golden jay: sorry not sorry,you said my powers are useless nate: i take it back,i take it baaaack hailey: IT'S MINE!!!!!!!!!!!! *melany gets thrown at the fourth wall and dislocates the camera golden jay and nate: see you next time golden jay: is she gonna be ok nate: whatever,just run THE END Category:Yo-kai watch reboot episodes Category:World-of-pores related